Memories
by Augusta Moonlight 2
Summary: Lizzie's writes a letter to her husband to be the night before their wedding.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi everyone! Show of hands! How many of you remember the Lizzie Mcguire show? Until yesterday night, I didn't remember the show. But while watching an episode this story pop into my head. I hope all of you like it enjoy it, leave reviews if you like. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, every character belongs to Disney.**

Dear Husband-to-be;

It's the eve of our wedding and I can't believe that in only a few hours I'll become your wife. I'm sitting here in my old room listening to Miranda snore after a crazy bachelorette party. Can you believe the entire time I was thinking of you? God! I sound like my old lovesick teenage self, but hey what are you going to do. Actually after I came back with Miranda from the club, I had talk with my mom. That spiral into a memory of you that I never told you about. Remember our first date?

I had fun that day and I saw a completely different person. Someone that was smart, kind, and quirky. You sounded older than you appeared and I think I developed a small crush on you that day. We dated, only for a day but we dated. Then I needed to break with you, that was hard to do. However, you took it like gentlemen and we stayed friends. We had a lot of small moments together, you even looked good in some of those moments. LOL!

Anyway when we graduate, and off to high school we went. That is when our friendship really took off. You were in most of my classes, and you changed a bit during summer. You were taller, leaner, but still quirky. I liked that about you, even back then…so you join my trio of friends. I saw you in a whole different light again. But I was in love with someone else, my best guy friend. I remember you often looking at me and him with crestfallen eyes. But whenever I asked you what was wrong, you never told me. You simply smile at me and said.

"If you're happy, I'm happy"

Then off to science club or track practice you would go. For three years I dated Gordo and for three years you stay close by my side. It was you that I went to when I was arguing with Gordo. It was you that call me every night when I was upset with Gordo. It was you that held me tight when it was finally over. It was you that help me get over my heartbreak. I'm glad that I had you close to me, I don't know what I would have done without you.

Then we graduate high school, you had apply to a university in Florida and I had decided to stay in California. The day you left broke my heart because I didn't know what I was going to do without you. I was closer to you then I ever was to Miranda and Gordo. When I went the airport to wish you a safe trip, you look at me with those sparkling dark browns and smiled at me. I peek up at you from under my lashes trying to hold the tears in. Your long pale fingers went toward my face and swept away the tears I wasn't apply to stop. You shook your head at me and said,

"I'll be back, winter break will be here before you know it."

I nodded at you before flinging my arms around your narrow waist and placing my face against your hard tone chest. You held me tightly to and place a kiss on my forehead before pulling away slowly.

I cried as I watched you walk away. I'm writing this and I'm starting to tear up. But luckily you know me well, you send me an email the minute you landed in Florida. I still have that email in my inbox. Cheesy I know!

Our first semester came and went, and like you promise you came home for winter break. I remember waiting for you at the airport with your family. We all couldn't wait to see you, especially me. So when I saw your silhouette in the distance I couldn't help myself. Remember I ran right into your arms, you even let out a gust of air from the collusion. You still hug me tightly and I have never felt safer. When I took a good look at you, I saw Florida had a good impact on you. Your pale white skin now had a slight rich tan to it. Your hair was messy and curled back making you look like you had windswept hair. Being runner made you leaner and toned, don't think I didn't notice. You look different, a good different but your smile and your sparkling eyes remain the same. Kind and understanding, I was glad you were home. When you walk back with me toward your family, your mother said something I would never forget.

"You two make a good couple."

I blushed deeply as you placed your face in my straight locks of blond hair before pulling away and saying.

"Mom, Lizzie and me are only friends…best friends."

Your mother all knowing brown eyes look into my greens as if trying to read them. I look at her and blushed because I didn't know what I was feeling for you. All I knew was that I wanted that status to change. She shrugged her shoulder and embrace you before you went toward your father for a man hug. Then I kept you close to me for the rest of the ride home. We spend our entire break together, of course Miranda and Gordo join us but mostly it was just you and me. All those science fiction movies we spend watching while I was tuck under you arm. The long walks we take only to end up at the ice cream parlor to share a large sundae and talk for hours. I loved and still love the sounds of your smooth voice. You told me about all the activities you have join and where thinking off joining a fraternity. I was so proud of you.

But before I knew it, it was time for you to got back. Saying goodbye to you this time was harder than the last. I grab your t-shirt in a tight fist and said,

"Hurry back"

You lean down and press a kiss on my cheek and used a nickname I haven't heard since we dating in junior high.

"For you, anything princess."

Once again I watch you leave. I started the second half of my freshman year. We spoke constantly and I always look forward to hearing from you. Even on those Saturday nights when you should have been to busy to talk, you always found time for me. Then summer came and I was over the moon that this time around, we would have 4 month to hang out. So when you arrived, I couldn't meet you at the airport, I was taking my last final. I handed my test in and hurried off to see you. When I arrived, I saw you get into a car with unknown girl. I stay in my car watching, maybe she was a cousin, an old friend? But when you lean down and kissed her, I knew she was your girlfriend. If I cried over Gordo, imagine what happen when I saw you kiss some else. It was like my entire world fell apart and I didn't know what to do. All I knew was that I couldn't stay, I couldn't be near you. So I sped off and avoided you for 2 long month. The longest months of my life. I actually allow Miranda to take me out partying and clubbing in hopes I would forget about you. It didn't work, I meet guys…and yes I did go out on dates with them but none them where you. All I wanted was you! But now you had some else and I couldn't deal with that.

I suppose you got tired of unanswered phone calls and text messages. You actually appear at my door one night. I open it expecting Gordo and Miranda, instead there was you. In your beige pants and black button down shirt. A true moment of déjà vu occurred as I stared at you. Your brown eyes meet my green and that all it took. I flung my arms around your neck and lean up, pressing a hard kiss on your lips. You responded without hesitation, fueling my own passion. When we pulled away for much needed air, you pushed aside my bangs and whispered.

"Hi"

That when I remember you had some else in your life. So all I whispered back was.

"You have girlfriend, I'm sorry."

You shook your head at me, took my face in your hands and said.

"No, we broke up because I couldn't stop thinking of you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I love you Lizzie McGuire…I love you for a long time."

I heard those words and flung my arms around you and held you tight. Because I finally understood what I have been feeling. I love you so very much, after that we dated again. This time you actually said

"I'm a boyfriend" Your brown eyes sparkling at me as you continue. "For real this time around."

I couldn't be happier.

We graduate, you off to grad school for a master in science about to start an associate professor position in our local college…and me with a degree in fashion design and about to become your wife. You don't know how much this day mean means to me because I can't believe that I am going to marry Larry Tudgemen. The guy that I thought I could never learn to love. But I've never been more wrong in my life. I love you Larry, forever.

Your wife-to-be;

Lizzie Tudgmen.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hi Everyone! I hope all of you enjoy the first part of Memories. Now here comes the 2****nd**** part. There might be a third part, but I'm debating with the idea. Anyway please enjoy and leave reviews if you like.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Dear Princess;

Tomorrow I stop being a boyfriend and become a husband. I'm nervous…am I ready to become one? Don't get me wrong, I want to marry you more than I want to travel to Mars. Yet I'm nervous, because for a stupid reason I'm afraid that I won't make you happy. That somehow I'm going to let you down or embarrass you or who knows what else. I know I shouldn't have these worries, that you love me. But I just want you to happy.

I want your happiness more than my own. Like I did when we were in high school and you were dating Gordo. All I wanted was for you to always have that bright glowing smile on your warm features. That every time I look in your eyes they were sparkling with life. Because if you're happy, I'm happy.

I don't know what gotten to me, maybe its all the drinking I did tonight. I join a fraternity and didn't drink the way I drank tonight. Anyway…I'm just telling you that I can't promise you tomorrow is going to be better than yesterday. Remember our arguments as a couple. When you get angry all hell breaks loose. I learn that the hard way when I decided to go to a club meeting when you flew down to visit me at school. All I wanted to do was kiss you and tell you I was sorry but you push and yell at me that my entire dorm heard you call me a "stupid inconsiderate science nerd". Then you storm out of my dorm and only god knew where you went. I won't lie, it hurt to heard those words. I was call those things for many years but never from you. I didn't want you to think of me like a nerd or someone that didn't care. But I was only alone for an hour when you came back into my room, flung your arms around me and cried into my shoulder whispering.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said. I was angry and I just lose it…I'm sorry."

I didn't respond to you only held you tightly in my arms and buried my face in your locks of blond hair. I knew everything was going to be okay between us.

So I can't promise you that you're always going to be happy with me. But I do make you a very seldom vow that I will try to give you all the love and happiness I can. That I want you to always have the very best in life, I don't care what I have do to know that you're always going to have a smile on your face. You mean the world to me, always have and always will. I don't know what I would do without you. My world is you. As sappy as that may sound. Always remember that!

I love you Lizzie McGuire, now and forever.

Your prince charming;

Larry Tudgmen.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hi Everyone! I decided to write the final part of the Memories. I enjoy writing this story, and I hope all of you enjoy reading it. Like always sit back and enjoy the third and final part of this Lizzie McGuire story.**

**Review if you like.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Lizzie's bright green eyes look into Larry's dark brown eyes as he finished reading his letter to her. She couldn't keep the smile of her face as she slightly sniffle back the small tears that appeared in her eyes. He had a glowing smile of his own and reach forward to gently brush his fingers against her skin. Her eyes closed slightly at his gentle touch and grip tighter on her own letter to him. When his hand fell away, her eyes flutter open to see that he was placing the gold band on her finger. When he was done, he look back up and wink at her before the priest turn to her and said,

"Your turn Lizzie."

Larry's watched the emotion run across her face as she read her vows to him. He smiled at memories that he thought she had long forgotten. He couldn't help but grab her hand and squeeze it as she read. Her eyes were sparkling with unshed tears, and all he wanted to do was kiss her but he waited patiently. So when she finished and look up at him with happy love filled eyes. She turn to collect his ring and placed it on his finger. He didn't even wait for the priest to say you are now husband and wife. He just lean in and capture her lips in a searing kiss, their first kiss of forever.

When they pull away slightly from each other. Lizzie green eyes burned into Larry dark brown eyes, they mouth to each other at the same time.

"You and me, forever."


End file.
